


The One That Makes Me Think of You

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Series: Leoji Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: “I don't…” he lets his voice trail off as he realizes what, exactly, Leo is singing along so enthusiastically to.“When I see your faaace…”He groans and drops his head into his hands.“I'm going to assume there's a story here that you're not telling me,” Phichit says, “but whatever. Go talk to him!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leoji Week 2017, Day 3
> 
> Prompt: Music

Guang Hong closes his textbook with a sigh and drops his head into his hands, blinking down at his desk. He tries to hold back a yawn, but it comes out anyway.

On the off chance that anyone asks what the bane of his existence is, he would probably say “landing quads,” or “people who dislike movies,” or something like that.

But really, it's this science class that's going to be the death of him.

He can picture it now: “Local figure skater dies while attempting to label the parts of a cell.”

His mother would say he's being dramatic. Maybe she's right. But he's so exhausted by the time he finishes his homework, he feels like he could just drop dead.

Maybe: “Memorization of various atomic structures unexpectedly kills international athlete.” Yeah. They could burn his stupid textbook at the funeral.

In loving memory, of course.

His phone buzzing beside him startles him out of his thoughts, and he fumbles to pick it up.

_**Leo** is calling you on Facetime_

Guang Hong hurriedly scrubs at his eyes and accepts the call.

Leo's smiling face fills the screen a moment later, and Guang Hong thinks he recognizes the song playing in the background.

“Hi, Leo,” he says, images of his homework-induced death already beginning to slip from his mind.

“Hey, Guang Hong! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No,” Guang Hong sighs. “I just finished studying for science, though.”

“Ooh, rough, man,” Leo sympathizes.

“Yeah. But… isn't it really early over there? Why did you call?”

Leo grins.

“I actually just woke up,” he said. “You know how my alarm is set to a radio station?”

Guang Hong didn't actually know that, but he's not surprised, so he nods anyway.

“Well, this song started playing, and it made me think of you, so I thought, ‘hey, why not see if he's still up,’ you know?”

Guang Hong struggles to hear the lyrics of the song in question clearly over the phone.

_“If perfect’s what you're searching for, then just stay the same…”_

What?

“Leo, is that Bruno Mars?”

“Yeah! You know him, too?”

“Why does this song make you think of me?”

 _“Because you're amazing, just the way you aaare…”_   Leo sings along, wiggling his eyebrows emphatically.

Guang Hong knows he's blushing. He doesn't even try to hide it.

He must be making some kind of face, too, because Leo suddenly laughs.

“I know, I know, it's kind of random,” he says. “But it just… I don't know. Reminded me of you, for some reason.”

Guang Hong makes a conscious decision not to dwell on the fact that, first thing in the morning, probably still half-out of it from sleep, Leo's mind immediately makes a connection to _Guang Hong_ when a cheesy love song plays on the radio.

Instead, he decides to just… go with it, or something.

“That's really sweet, Leo,” he says, giving him a little smile.

 _Aha._ Now Leo's the one blushing, though he doesn't let it slow him down.

“You know me,” he says teasingly. “Sweetest boy this side of the Mississippi.”

“What?”

“Nothing. How about, ‘sweetest boy in the western hemisphere?’”

“Not the world?” Guang Hong feigns confusion. “Who's in the eastern hemisphere that's sweeter than you?”

“Well, you, of course.”

That… was not the turn Guang Hong was expecting this conversation to take.

But he's not going to be the first one to back out of this joking-apparently-turned-flirting.

“What are you, my boyfriend?”

“Sure,” Leo replies smoothly. He bats his eyelashes dramatically. “Date me?”

Guang Hong can't hold back his laughter, and he lets his face fall into his hand.

“You're ridiculous,” he says between breaths.

“What are you talking about?” Leo fakes offense. “I was already planning our wedding, and everything!”

“Oh, were you?”

“Yeah! We'd dance to this song, obviously.”

Guang Hong breaks out in another soft set of giggles as the chorus starts up again.

“Obviously,” he agrees quietly.

Leo drops the act and smiles at him.

“Anyway, sorry for keeping you up. Just thought I'd check in, or something.”

“It's fine, I can stay up a little longer,” Guang Hong protests.

“Nah, I've still gotta get breakfast, and stuff,” Leo says. “I'm never gonna get used to saying ‘good night’ at six in the morning, by the way, but good night, Guang Hong.”

“Good night.”

Guang Hong reluctantly hangs up and leans back in his chair.

He's not entirely sure what just happened with Leo, but it was entertaining, at least. He smiles at the thought that Leo cared enough about the song to call him before he'd even finished getting ready.

He's not even going to think about the fact that it was a love song.

Leo was thinking about him, and that's what matters.

…

Guang Hong blinks away the residual flash from the cameras and drifts away from his teammates, only to be nearly run over by Phichit skating towards him.

“Hey, Guang Hong!” he exclaims.

“Hi, Phichit,” Guang Hong says.

Phichit’s attention is suddenly caught by something over Guang Hong's shoulder, and he tries and fails to hide a laugh behind his hand.

“Uh, not to worry you or anything,” he says, “but why is Leo singing and pointing at you like that?”

Huh?

Guang Hong quickly turns around to find that, a little farther away, Leo is, in fact, pointing directly at him, along with mouthing the lyrics and doing something that might be considered dancing.

“I don't…” he lets his voice trail off as he realizes what, exactly, Leo is singing along so enthusiastically to.

_“When I see your faaace…”_

He groans and drops his head into his hands.

“I'm going to assume there's a story here that you're not telling me,” Phichit says, “but whatever. Go talk to him!”

This last command is accompanied by a wink.

Guang Hong sighs. He never should have told him about his crush on Leo. But…

“Are you sure?” he says, looking over at Phichit worriedly.

“Totally! I was gonna go talk to Yuuri, anyway.”

“Okay…”

He yelps when Phichit practically shoves him in Leo's direction, but he skates the rest of the way over to him, weaving through the flock of competitors.

Leo's lip-syncing had turned into actually belting the lyrics when Guang Hong noticed him, and he continues to sing even as Guang Hong gets closer.

_“The way you aaare… the way you aaare…”_

Guang Hong laughs as Leo serenades him, skating circles around him and making dramatic movements with his arms.

The chorus draws to an end, and Leo stops right in front of him, panting slightly. He smirks, then delicately bats his eyelashes.

“Date me?”

Guang Hong tries to contain it. He really does. But he can't stop himself from nearly falling over laughing, clutching at his sides and gasping for breath.

“Please - please tell me - this isn't going to become a thing,” he manages.

“Of course it is,” Leo replies smugly. “This is ‘our song,’ right?”

“I'm pretty sure friends don't have ‘songs,’ Leo.”

“Ah, whatever. _And when you smiiile…”_

Guang Hong loses it again, and drops his head into Leo's shoulder in front of him, giggling uncontrollably.

Leo's arms come up to wrap around him, and they laugh together, spinning on the ice. They sing along to the rest of the song breathlessly, and Guang Hong wants to stay there, in Leo's arms, forever.

…

“How did you even manage to lose your phone in the first place? You almost never put it down.”

Guang Hong watches as Leo opens and closes the same nightstand drawers he's been opening and closing for ten minutes.

“I don't know,” Leo says. “I guess this is what happens when I let go of it for more than thirty seconds.”

Guang Hong's watched him look everywhere in the hotel room, multiple times. Under the pillows. Under the blankets. Under the dresser. In his luggage. In those stupid nightstand drawers he's opening again, as though if he looks there enough times, it'll magically appear.

“Are you sure it's in your hotel room?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Maybe I can just call it from my phone, then.”

Leo sighs and closes the drawer.

“I guess you'll have to, at this point.”

Guang Hong pulls out his phone and opens his contacts. He scrolls down to Leo's name and hits the call button, holding it out in front of him.

Immediately, from the far side of the room, a familiar piano riff begins to play.

Oh, he didn't…

Guang Hong can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He looks over to confirm, and… yup, Leo's stifling laughter at whatever reaction Guang Hong must be giving.

“You seriously made it my _ringtone?”_

“How could I not?” Leo defends, still obviously amused.

He follows the sound over to the window, where he pushes back the curtain to reveal his phone, sitting innocently on the windowsill.

Guang Hong looks at it, then back at Leo.

“Aren't you going to reject the call?”

Leo doesn't seem to hear him. Instead, he picks up the phone, hits “accept,” and holds it up to his ear. He looks expectantly at Guang Hong.

With a sigh, Guang Hong raises his own phone, and patiently waits for whatever Leo's planning.

Leo looks down at the carpet, then back up at him, and… oh, here it comes.

He flutters his eyelashes and says, with a sugar-sweet smile, “Date me?”

Guang Hong lets a giggle escape, then another one, but he actually manages to compose himself pretty quickly.

“Are you going to say that every single time that song comes on?” he asks.

“Maybe I will,” Leo answers.

“Did… did you lose your phone on purpose just so you could do that?”

“Of course not! I just… saw the opportunity, and took it.”

“Ah. Clever.”

“I know, right?”

He looks so smug. Guang Hong wants to go over there and wipe that smirk off his face, but he holds back.

“It… doesn't bother you, right?”

Leo's expression is suddenly hesitant, and Guang Hong feels his brow furrow into a confused frown.

“What?”

“You know, that I'm always joking about us… dating, and stuff.”

“Um… no?”

“It's not, like, weird that we're both guys, right?”

“Why would it…”

“I mean, of course _that's_ not weird, I know, but is it _weird?”_

“Leo - ”

“I mean, we're friends, you know? Do friends even joke about that kind of stuff? Is that a _thing?_ Like - ”

“Leo!”

“Huh?”

“What are you talking about?”

Leo swallows.

“What do you mean?” he says.

“Leo, we've both known you were bi since you came out to me two years ago,” Guang Hong reminds him. “And I told you I was gay the year after that. It's a little late to be having a ‘do I like boys?’ crisis.”

Leo starts to say something, then stops.

He takes a deep breath, then lets it all out at once.

“It's not a boy thing,” he says.

“Then what is it?” Guang Hong asks gently.

Leo looks down, refusing to meet his eye.

“It's a…” he swallows again. “It's a _you_ thing.”

A… you thing?

A Guang Hong thing.

Not _do I like boys._

_Do I like Guang Hong._

_I do like boys._

_I do like Guang -_

“You like me?” he blurts.

Leo finally looks up at him. He tries to smile.

“Date me?” he teases weakly.

Guang Hong doesn't understand. All this time, he'd thought Leo was just joking with him, but…

Actually, he does understand. Pretty much _everything_ makes sense now, in hindsight.

A song that's literally about how perfect someone's lover is reminded Leo of _him,_ for crying out loud.

“So… you meant it? All those times you asked me to date you, you were…actually asking?”

Leo smirks wryly.

“It was a joke, at first,” he says. “I knew you wouldn't say yes, so I just… I don't know. It… it made you laugh, so I kept doing it.”

Guang Hong smiles gently.

“That's really sweet, Leo,” he says.

A quiet laugh escapes Leo's mouth.

“I know,” he says, looking down at the floor. “Sweetest boy in the western hemisphere, that's me.”

Guang Hong sighs, then remembers the phone in his hand.

Wordlessly, he turns it over, only to see that the call from earlier is still going on. Leo looks at him.

Holding the phone up to his ear, Guang Hong motions for him to do the same.

He watches Leo slowly raise his own phone to his ear.

Guang Hong meets Leo's eyes, then takes a breath.

“Sweetest boy in the world,” he corrects first.

“Date me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a sheltered home schooler who has no clue what science homework actually consists of, can you tell?


End file.
